


[Clef/Kondraki]約會前請求助專業醫療團隊

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Summary: 一個假如他們是用這種方法取下瓶子的話（





	[Clef/Kondraki]約會前請求助專業醫療團隊

Kondraki壓根不明白自己怎麼會落得被瓶子卡在自己屌上的境地，然而他更不明白的是自己為什麼會接受Clef這荒唐到爆的提議。

一部分的潤滑液被抹上Kondraki被瓶口套得發緊的性器，另一部分被用來擴張潤滑他因為身陷囹圄而跟著緊繃到不行的肛門括約肌。  
他趴伏在床上粗喘著，直到Clef終於把他那該死的硬挺幹進他體內才逐漸在抽插的過程中變成某種因為快感而變得柔軟的呻吟。  
Clef又忘了戴套，不過此時他也顧不得這麼多了。

「哈、Konny……你這次也太緊了吧、」Clef使勁挺入，好確保每次都能觸及到Kondraki體內深處的射精中樞，令Kondraki並沒有回嘴的餘裕。  
他反覆地操著那個能讓Kondraki的呼吸變得更加急促的位置，要不了多久他身下的人就顫抖著絞緊他的性器，在催促他宣洩似的，儘管好像比平時都更加敏感，對於Kondraki來說在自己的下體逐漸腫脹讓瓶口深深勒進肉裡的疼痛與催促他射精的快感同時發生幾乎要把他逼瘋，他顫抖著，身體為了高潮而痙攣，卻因為無法得到釋放而依然硬挺著。  
Kondraki的喘息中帶了點因為這樣的疼痛而發出的哽咽，卻說不出話去阻止洩在他體內後因為看他還硬著就繼續幹下去的Clef。

「哈、……！Cle、……」高潮的快感沖刷著他，而在這之後越發敏感的身體在每一次被衝撞時都忍不住顫抖，然而已經被勒得連前液都流不出來的性器只能腫脹著垂晃在腿間，因為充血而脹紅著，每次得到多少快感就產生多少疼痛，搞得Kondraki內心飆過無數不雅的字眼，卻無法讓那些話語流暢地離開連呻吟都斷斷續續的口。

「你這次、還真久啊Konny、…！」Clef毫不識趣的繼續抽插著將他緊緊絞住的穴口，頂到騷點的時候會鬆弛一下然後又變得更緊繃的括約肌給了他很多平常沒有的樂趣，他把手往前伸握住Kondraki的性器替他套弄起來，雖然Kondraki發出些許驚叫還把手搭在他的手上，不過那軟弱的力道對Clef來說只不過是增加情緒而已，於是他更加不客氣的繼續著這樣前後夾攻的行為。

在他終於再次宣洩在Kondraki體內時一直在他手裡挺立著的性器才終於疲軟下來，雖然他很疑惑沒噴出什麼東西在他手上，不過至少那個瓶口終於可以拿下來了。  
直到Kondraki翻過身他才看到一直以來就以脾氣差著稱的研究主管還掛著乾涸淚痕的臉上是何等憤怒的表情，萎了的性器因為充血太久而呈現青紫的顏色，並終於能夠緩緩地分批溢流出剛才沒能射出來的濃稠精液。

在今日或明天就要被Kondraki用西洋劍捅成串燒的選擇題間，Clef選擇先把Kondraki幹到暈過去。


End file.
